Talk about 'Love'
by mingi
Summary: Mulailah memandang cinta dari berbagai sisi. Jangan hanya dari depan atau belakang, tapi biasakan juga untuk tak melewatkan sisi samping bahkan yang terdalam sekalipun. FF yang bicara cinta dari sejuta mata namun satu makna. Chast: Member Suju (All Couples) Rate: T Warning: BL, yaoi.


**Talk about 'Love'**

**(part 1)**

**Author: Hwang Min Gi**

**Chast: Member Suju (All Couple)**

**Rate: T**

**_Warning: BL, yaoi. _**

-Donghae POV-

Apa kalian percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama? Aku tidak!

Aku merasa orang-orang yang mengatakan bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama itu _bulshit. _Mereka itu hanya pecinta fisik tapi berani-beraninya mengatasnamakan cinta. Aku benci orang-orang seperti itu. Dapat kupastikan mereka adalah _player. _

Dan aku, Lee Donghae, saat ini sedang duduk di sebuah kafe bersama seorang namja _player _yang hanya bisa bicara _bulshit _sejak sejam yang lalu. Telingaku gerah mendengar celotehnya tentang seorang yeoja yang tak kuketahui namanya hingga sekarang karna sedari tadi namja itu hanya menyebut yeoja itu dengan 'dia'. Ini bukan pertama kalinya namja itu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dan seperti yang sudah kuduga, semua itu hanya _bulshit. _Setelah dia berhasil mendapatkan yeoja yang dia jatuh cintai pada pandangan pertama dengan aji-aji gombal andalannya, maka dia akan merasa bosan dan mulai mencari target lain untuk bisa dijatuh cintai pada pandangan pertama. Seperti yeoja yang dia ceritakan saat ini, entah ini yeoja keberapa yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Kali ini berbeda Donghae. Sejak pertama melihatnya, ada getaran aneh di dadaku. Aku yakin aku sedang jatuh cinta. Dan 'dia' benar-benar manis. Andai kau melihatnya, pasti kau juga berpendapat sama denganku," ucapnya menggebu-gebu. Hal ini berbanding terbalik denganku yang mendengarkannya dengan tanpa minat. Datar saja.

"Sebulan yang lalu kau mengatakan hal yang sama tentang Eunseo. Kau bilang dadamu bergetar dan jantungmu berpacu dua kali lipat ketika pertama kali bertemu pandang dengannya," balasku mengingatkan.

"Anio. Ini berbeda. Getarannya tak sama. Yang ini terasa lebih kuat," ucapnya lagi berusaha meyakinkanku.

"Dan sebulan kemudian kau akan merasakan getaran yang lebih kuat lagi ketika melihat yeoja lain yang menjadi korban jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertamamu," jawabku tak mau kalah. Dia mendengus kesal. Lidahnya berdecak-decak. Bola matanya berputar malas.

"Sudah kuduga tak ada gunanya bicara denganmu," katanya kemudian dengan tampang menyesal.

"Sebulan yang lalu kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Dan kini kau tetap bicara padaku!" balasku lagi. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkanku begitu saja. Tenang saja, ini juga bukan pertama kalinya. Semua selalu berjalan seperti ini. Aku sudah tebiasa. Bahkan aku juga sudah terbiasa dengan perasaanku. Perasaanku padanya. Tolong dicatat, aku tak sedang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

-Author POV-

Eunhyuk menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang miliknya dan Sungmin. Sungmin sudah lebih dulu berada di sana. Tidak tidur. Posisinya duduk dengan punggung menyandar pada kepala ranjang. Dia menatap Eunhyuk sekilas, kemudian kembali bergelut dengan novel yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku benci Donghae," ucap Eunhyuk memecah keheningan, mengingat dia masuk tanpa memberi salam.

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu tiap kali selesai bertemu dengannya. Tapi, kemudian kau tetap saja menemuinya," balas Sungmin dengan pandangan masih tertuju pada novelnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya. Mungkin alasan yang sama denganmu ketika kau terus saja menunggu namja tak kau kenal itu di stasiun kereta," jawab Eunhyuk seraya menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya. Kurasa aku menyukai namja itu. Itulah alasan mengapa aku selalu menunggu untuk dapat melihatnya lagi," ucap Sungmin kemudian. Eunhyuk sempat tersentak mendengarnya, namun hanya sesaat.

"Jadi...kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Anio. Kubilang suka, bukan cinta," jawab Sungmin.

"Apa bedanya?" balas Eunyuk makin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Bagiku berbeda," Sungmin bertahan.

"Cih...yang tak berbeda itu kau dan Donghae. Kalian sama-sama naif," ucap Eunhyuk dengan wajah mengeras. Perbincangan ini kembali membuat hatinya memanas. Bayangan Donghae yang menyebalkan kembali berputar di kepalanya. Dia benci saat-saat seperti ini. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ada satu hal perkataan Sungmin yang terpaksa dia benarkan. Pada akhirnya, dia akan memutuskan untuk kembali menemui Donghae.

-Ryeowook POV-

Aku menemukannya tengah tertidur di sofa. Lelap. Mungkin dia lelah. Lelah karena menungguku yang tak kunjung datang. Hari ini aku harus lembur lagi. Meski aku tak terlalu butuh uang, tapi aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk lembur. Aku hanya merasa nyaman saat bekerja. Mungkin karna saat bekerja aku tak perlu melihatnya. Melihatnya ada di depanku dengan wajah teduhnya. Sebenarnya aku tak bosan, hanya saja...entahlah...aku hanya tak ingin melihatnya.

Sudah tiga bulan kami tinggal dalam satu atap meski tak tidur satu ranjang. Dia memutuskan pindah ke apartemenku setelah mengklaimku sebagai kekasihnya. Sebenarnya ini lucu, mengingat kami adalah makhluk dengan jenis kelamin yang sama. Dan kurasa inilah alasan kenapa aku tak ingin melihatnya. Aku masih belum bisa menerima. Menerima keadaanku yang berbeda. Mereka menyebut kami menyimpang. Meski dia selalu berkata 'so what?' namun aku tetap saja merasa ini belum benar. Atau mungkin memang tidak benar. Ada yang salah dalam konsep cinta yang kami bangun. Hingga pada akhirnya dia tetap pada posisinya bertahan dan aku pada posisiku menghindar.

Aku mendekatinya. Kutatap wajah lelahnya yang terlelap. Mungkin, jika aku tak memiliki pertahanan akan egoku saat ini, maka aku sudah akan melumat bibirnya. Sayangnya, ego ini terlalu kuat mencengkram hatiku. Kadang rasanya sakit melihatnya begitu putus asa menungguku. Seperti sekarang, sakit itu bisa tiba-tiba muncul dan tanpa ampun. Kadang rasanya takut melihatnya tak lagi tidur di sofa ini untuk menungguku. Seperti sekarang, takut itu mengaburkan nyata dan hayalku sehingga aku sempat berpikir dia yang tidur di sofa ini sebenarnya hanya imajinasiku semata. Mungkin dia yang sesungguhnya telah pergi jauh karna lelah menungguku. Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus bagaimana jika semua itu terjadi? Sedang aku tak berusaha menahannya. Sedang aku membiarkannya bergelut dengan asanya.

Kubaringkan tubuhku di lantai yang dilapisi karpet biru. Aku berbaring di dekat sofa tempat dia tertidur. Kurengkuh lututku sendiri menghalau rasa dingin yang mulai menjalar. Tanpa kuduga, air mataku meluncur dengan indahnya tanpa seizinku. Isakku juga mulai menghianati otakku. Semua menentangku. Entahlah, rasanya hatiku juga tak lagi bisa berkompromi denganku.

Sepasang tangan merengkuh tubuhku. Mendesak di sela punggungku dan sofa. Hangat. Rasa hangat yang memudarkan dingin yang mencoba menjalar ke tubuhku, justru mengoyak lebih banyak air mataku untuk terjatuh. Isakku pun makin terdengar seperti erangan. Begitu banyak hal yang kubenci di dunia ini. Namun, ini adalah hal yang paling kubenci. Mengakui bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada namja pemilik wajah teduh yang kini merengkuhku.

-Leeteuk POV-

"Sakit?" tanyaku dengan wajah cemas.

"Anio," ucapnya masih dengan senyum yang entah mengapa terlihat menawan meski sudut-sudut bibirnya penuh dengan lebam.

"Berhenti bertindak bodoh!" ucapku keras.

"Akan kulakukan jika aku sudah tak bisa lagi jatuh cinta," jawabnya menyebalkan.

"Apa cinta membuatmu begitu bodoh?" tudingku.

"Biasanya lebih dari ini," ucapnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kangin-ah. Jangan membuatku merasa khawatir setiap detik hanya karna ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja dan tidak pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini," mohonku pada akhirnya. Namja ini. Namja yang ada di depanku ini, entah mengapa membuatku sulit bernafas tiap kali memikirkannya. Dan lihatlah, dia justru tersenyum simpul seakan luka di sekujur tubuhnya hanyalah goresan tak bermakna. Harus bagaimana kuhadapi namja seperti ini?

-Kibum POV-

"Aku menyukaimu," kalimat itu lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Suka saja tak cukup untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan," balasku.

"Aku tak bilang ingin menjalin hubungan denganmu," jawabnya datar. Aku tertohok. Ingin rasanya kulayangkan sepatu kulit warna hitam yang terpasang di kakiku ini ke wajah tampannya. Bagaimana bisa dia mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan lancar bahkan tanpa jeda. Kudengar dari desas-desus yang ada, dia memang _player. _Lalu, kenapa aku? Kenapa aku menjadi salah satu bagian dari ke-_playeran_-nya? Selama ini aku menjalani hidupku dengan baik. Tak pernah melanggar aturan atau pun mencoba hal-hal yang tidak sewajarnya. Lalu, apa aku pantas terlibat dalam hal seperti ini?

"So, what do you want?" ucapku geram. Dia mendekat. Melangkah perlahan seolah sengaja membuatku menunggu. Ketika tepat di hadapanku, diraihnya daguku sehingga aku menatap tepat di matanya. Aku tak bisa berpikir cepat. Otak jeniusku terhambat oleh gelombang aneh yang mengitari benakku. Tiba-tiba bibirku sudah basah. Lidahnya meninggalkan jejak saliva yang mengelilingi mulutku. Nafas kami mulai memburu seiring lumatannya yang kian meningkat intensitasnya. Rasanya rumus matematika, kimia, serta fisika yang terpahat sempurna di otakku mulai luntur dan berganti dengan rumus-rumus kata yang terangkai dengan indahnya namun sulit untuk kupahami. Aku tak pernah merasa sebodoh ini sebelumnya. Apakah 'cinta' mengubah seorang jenius menjadi idiot dalam sekejap?

**_To be continue..._**


End file.
